Out of Sync
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: Prussia is no longer a country..but how does this affect Gilbert? A small bit of PruHun and implied(ish) Austria Hungary..please read and review..the second part is crucial! :P


AN- the italicized bit is kinda like Grandpa Rome talking, or some such. Maybe Germany? You decide.

_ ~Everything is connected. Every tree, river, and ocean has a pulse. The animals, the people, the nations all share a heart beat. A pulse that draws everyone together. All is one, and One is all. The chain cannot be broken, but if someone steps out of that order, removes themselves completely they will be off a beat from everyone else.~ _

February was always a cold month for Prussia. It's not like he couldn't deal with it, but this year ~1947~ it was chillier than usual. Prussia had gone out to get some beer for West and him, so he bundled up. He buried himself in a scarf, gloves, and a long military coat. He blew into his hands to warm them up and kept walking. "Snow has always made this place so beautiful," Prussia thought. He looked around, the only color was the yellow bird flying a few feet ahead of him.

He walked into the local store, and went to the aisle full of beer. Causally he looked for their favorite brand, Paulaner Salvator Doppel Bock. "There." Prussia smiled, he got a six pack and carried it to the cashier.

The cashier looked up from reading a comic book. "That's a good choice."

"Yah, my brother and I love it," Prussia said smiling. The girl was kinda cute.

"It's pretty crisp and sweet, right?" the girl asked.

"Mhm," he gave the girl one last smile. "How much will this be?"

"Oh," she blushed, the color complemented her green eyes nicely. "It'll be thirty marks."

Prussia whistled.

"Yah, stupid inflation," the girl muttered, then blushed again.

Prussia nodded and handed her some money. He thanked her and walked out. It had gotten colder, and the wind was swirling the lose snow at Prussia's feet. He shivered, for a second his heart had seemed to falter. Then again, there were black spots dancing before his eyes. He didn't see the curb and he tripped. Bringing him down. As he hit the ground, the glass shattered spilling the beer into the snow.

Slowly Prussia blinked, there was a constant bleeping sound, and he felt like there was someone watching him. His eyesight cleared, and he saw his brother sitting on a chair. In his blue eyes there was concern. "West," Prussia said weakly. "What's going on?"

Germany blinked, finally Prussia was awake. "You fainted."

"I- what?"

"Well when you went out to get the beer, apparently you fainted," Germany said quietly.

"What's the date?"

"February 25th , 1947," Germany replied automatically.

"So~" Prussia hinted.

"You were only out for a few hours," assured Germany.

He nodded. For the first time he looked past his brother and saw the girl from the store sitting in the hall. "What's she doing here?"

"She's the one who found you, you had barely made it a block away," Germany answered.

"oh," Prussia sighed. "Where is Gilbird?"

"He's at home," answered Germany.

"Ok," Prussia settled back down.

"Get some rest, you'll need it," Germany sighed.

Prussia nodded and fell back into a dismal gray sleep. "How odd," he thought. "Usually when I sleep I see what my people are up to, I've never had a dreamless sleep before." But he shook it off, it was probably some medication that the doctor's had given him. When he awoke it was morning,

Germany wasn't there but the girl was. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," she blushed.

"Were you here all night?" Prussia asked. He hoped she hadn't spent her night in an uncomfortable chair for his sake.

"Uh, no I went home, but then I came back," she replied.

"Good," he smiled. "So what's wrong with me, did the doctors say?"

"Yah they said that your heart just was off beat," she replied.

"And now?"

"It should be fine," she sounded unsure.

"But-"

"Well something seems different from the last time I saw you," she knew she sounded foolish, but she had to say it. She couldn't lie to him.

"what?" He was starting to get concerned.

"It's probably nothing," she murmured.

"I never got your name," Prussia said shyly.

She paused before answering. "Hungary."

"Nice to meet you."

She smiled, "it's nice to meet you too."

A nurse came in, "you are being discharged today."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yah your heart seems to be in working order, everything should be fine. But if you feel lightheaded or notice any dizziness you should come back immediately, or give us a call."

"How will I get home?" he asked.

"I'll drive you," Hungary offered.

"Alright, thanks," Prussia said giving her a warm smile.

They left the hospital, and drove through the snow towards the house he shared with Germany.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked looking at him. He had been staring off into the snow, looking at all the possibilities it held. It was like a clean slate.

The more he thought about it, the more sure he was that he wasn't alright. But he didn't want to worry this stranger. He smiled weakly, "yah I'm okay."

She nodded, but he knew she didn't believe him.

Hungary decided to change the subject. "Which house is yours?"

He pointed, "that one."

"It's nice," she commented.

Prussia got out of the car and thanked her heartily. He entered the house and was greeted by his brother's cat Germouser. "Hey kitty," he said scratching the cat behind the ear. Germouser purred as Prussia straightened the bow. He went into the living room, on the side table there was a note that said Germany was with Italy and Japan and would probably be home in time to make dinner. Prussia sighed and turned on the lights, making the house seem more occupied. He picked up a book and started leafing through it.

Something felt wrong. Prussia felt it in his heart. This was different, something he hadn't experienced. He knew he should call, but this wasn't a medical problem...it was something else. Prussia tried to remain calm, so he called one of his wisest friends.

"Hey France?" Prussia asked nervously.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you and Spain, it's an emergency," Prussia said struggling to keep his voice level.

"Yah, I'll call up Spain then the two of you can come over to my place for some wine and cheese," France said picking up on his friend's anxious tone.

An hour later Prussia drove over to his friend's large mansion. Already outside was Spain's motorcycle. It had started to snow again, so Prussia rushed over to the porch. He knocked on the door before entering. Inside the living room there was a blazing fire, lounging on the couch was France with a glass of sherry. Sitting on the floor cross legged was Spain. He was sharing a funny story about Romano, but when he heard Prussia he stopped.

"Mi amigo, France said you have a problem, what is it?" Spain asked.

Prussia settled down into the armchair before he started to speak. "I don't know if you guys know, but the other day I fainted and had to go to the hospital."

France gasped. "how awful mon ami, what caused it?"

"I think the doctor's said I had a heart arrhythmia, but I'm not sure." He wanted to continue, but he wasn't sure how. Gilbird resettled on his head.

"And?" Spain asked wanting more details.

"Well when I was asleep I didn't have any dreams," Prussia confessed.

His friends looked shocked.

"What?! No dreams at all?" France asked in surprise.

Prussia nodded.

"Usually I dream about my people, and significant happenings for my country...I've never heard of not being able to dream," Spain said ruffling his hair.

France just nodded eyes open wide.

"So what's going on?" Prussia asked. He paused, then whispered "What's happening to me?"

France just looked stumped, Spain looked curiously at his friend, then shook his head. There was a clatter at the door, as the mailman slipped France's letters through the door.

"I should get that," France muttered breaking the awkward silence.

France came back carrying a newspaper and stack of bills and letters. Spain asked to look at the newspaper and together the bad touch trio sat in silence. It was only broken by the sound of a crackling fire, and the sound of Spain turning the newspaper. On the front was news about the war ending, and the financial issues. Every once in awhile Spain would read something he found from the newspaper. France would make some comment. But as far as Prussia was concerned he was just watching the snow fall harder and harder, as if it was trying to cleanse the world, and make a new beginning.

There was something in Spain's voice that made Prussia pay attention. "Hey guys you need to hear this."

"What is it mon ami?" France asked, he sensed there was something important about to happen.

Spain cleared his throat and began to read; "On February 25th , 1947 the state of Prussia was dissolved, and is now part of Poland and Germany-" Spain continued to read, Prussia just stared back out into the snow. He had been abolished? What had become of his people? Now were they suddenly Poles and Germans...and if he was no longer a country how was it that he was still in existence? All these questions flew by in his head. "- this reporter is sorry to say that The (western) Allies have officially abolished Prussia. Stalin says that the country may keep it's name, he seems not to care either way. But Prussia is no longer a country, thought the heart and soul of it's people is very much alive." Spain came to a stop and just stared sadly at his friend.

All Prussia could think to say was, "I'm no longer a country? How can that be...I don't feel like no one.."

France smiled. "I remember all those old countries that used to be around, but now they are Germany. It is said they just lost the will to live, so they disappeared after becoming part of Germany. But you still seem to have a fighting spirit. I'm not sure you will ever disappear."

Spain hastened to agree. "Prussia, you've always been strong. There's no way you would just vanish. And now you have a family, people who care about you and won't let you just disappear."

Prussia just nodded. He was right, the snow really had erased the world he lived in. Now the world would be different, maybe even better now that Prussia was no longer a part of it. "Do you think those rumors are true?" Prussia asked.

"What rumors?" asked France, who was just naturally out of it.

"The rumors that All is one and One is all. That all our people are connected, and if something breaks that order, they will no longer share the beat of the world," Prussia said remembering all the stories he had heard as a child.

"Perhaps," Spain said skeptically. "We could always find out."

Together the three friends grabbed hands. They closed their eyes and focused, they thought about their people, their land...and then they reached out. Spain felt thousands of sparks, each a life, and when he reached out to France he felt France's life forms, a steady beat that matched his. Then the two friends extended their 'sight' to Prussia. But when they reached him they only felt a cold emptiness. And a beat that was off from theirs. Suddenly, almost like magic, the three of them opened their eyes and dropped their hands simultaneously.

"God it's true," murmured France.

"That was-" but Spain was at a loss for words.

Prussia sighed. He had felt his friends pulsing essence, but he had also found his own. And it was different, off by a beat or two. He frowned. "I think I'll be leaving now..I've got a lot of thinking to do."

His friends nodded, they looked like they wanted to protest, but they let him go. Prussia grabbed his coat and scarf and walked out into the snow storm. It had gotten much worse, but Prussia didn't mind, he liked it in fact. He drove to a park and found a park bench. He swept the snow off it and sat down. Slowly he pulled out his Ipod and hit shuffle. On came If I die Young -by the Band Perry.

"How appropriate," thought Prussia. But as he listened to the music he got sadder and sadder.

"But I haven't had enough time," he growled. With a start he realized he had tears in his eyes. He looked up and found a little boy looking at him with concern. No, it was a girl he realized, of course, because she had a bow in her hair.

"Are you okay mister?" she asked blinking her large green eyes at him.

He pulled his head phones out and answered her. He debated on weather to lie or not, but he wanted to continue the conversation so he told the truth,"no, I'm no longer a country."

She gasped and then ran to sit next to him. "You must be Mr. Prussia. Big brother was talking about you."

"Yes I am Prussia, the country that's not," he said sardonically. "And you are?"

"I'm Liechtenstein," she replied shyly. "I almost failed too! But then Big Brother came along and took care of me. Maybe someone will come along and help you," she added cheerfully.

"Nein little one. It's too late for me, but I'm glad you were saved. You seem like a good kid," Prussia said.

"Here," she handed him a small package. She stood to go, but then turned to him. "Don't give up hope. Sometimes that's all you need."

Prussia watched her go. Then slowly he unwrapped the package, it was half a chocolate bar. He smiled, he knew that Switzerland (the girl's brother) liked saving money, but this chocolate bar must have cost a lot. He smiled at nobody in particular and headed home.

Germany was waiting for him. "I read the newspaper...I'm sorry brother, I tried to reason with the Allies-"

Prussia held up a hand to stop him, "no it's ok...Everything has an end, this was mine."

"Don't say that!" Raged Germany. "We can- We'll find a way- I know we- You can't leave me- I..."

Prussia understood. His brother needed him, he was all that was left of their family. Prussia put a hand on Germany's shoulder. "Don't worry West," he smiled his old smile. "I will never leave you. I may not be a country anymore but we'll be together."

"You mean you haven't given up hope?"

"Hope is all I have left, no way in hell am I giving it up," Prussia said with a laugh. "What's for dinner?"

Tonight would be the first time in months, years even, that Gilbert would see his friends. After dinner with his brother, he had been separated from him by the Allies. America, France, and England took Germany, and Russia took Prussia. For years he had lived with Russia, waiting for the cold war to end. He wanted to see his brother again, and his friends. It's not like Germany remained out of contact. Together the two of them devised a system to pass notes between the Berlin wall. But tonight was the first time he would be in the same room as his brother. Gilbert stroked Gilbird nervously and knocked on Germany's door. "Wait this is stupid," Gilbert thought, after all it had been his house for awhile too. So he opened the door. The house seemed unoccupied, but as Gilbert turned into the living room he saw all his friends under a banner saying "Welcome Home PRUSSIA".

He gasped. "You guys!"

They ran to him and gave him hugs.

"It's awesome to be back," smiled Gilbert. "But not as awesome as I am."

Everyone laughed.

As they broke apart, Gilbert found himself among his two best friends.

"It's so good to see you! It's been what fifty years?" Spain laughed putting his arm around Gilbert.

"Too long," Gilbert agreed.

"The last time I saw you, was when we separated you from your brother," France said sadly.

Gilbert nodded. That had been hard to see his friends leave him alone to scary Russia.

He pulled out of their embrace and walked over to the drink table. "It's good to see you," Gilbert said patting Germany on the shoulder, making him spill his Paulaner Salvator Doppel Bock.

"Thanks for making me spill my beer," laughed Germany as he wiped it up.

"No problem West," Gilbert said grinning wildly. He turned, in the corner was Hungary, and Austria. The looked awkward, but Hungary looked like she wanted to be there, dragging Austria."Are they a couple?"

Germany turned. "What? Them? That's old news, you should know that," Germany said. He walked away leaving Gilbert looking out into space.

Gilbert nodded, so much had changed since he was a country...a part of the heart beat...one of the whole.

He felt a tug on his coat. He turned to see a small little face looking up at him. "Liechtenstein?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded. "You remembered!"

"Of course I do," Gilbert grinned.

"I see you haven't given up hope Mr Prussia. That makes me happy."

"Please," Gilbert said, "Call me Gilbert. Prussia is no longer around, I'm just a normal guy now."

Liechtenstein smiled. "Gilbert."

"Ja, that's me," he smiled down at the little girl who had shared her chocolate and had given him hope.

"I hope to see you around," she said. I followed her sight line and saw her brother waiting at the door. He looked out of place but when he saw Liechtenstein he smiled. "I'd better go."

He watched her leave, then turned back to the party.

Hours after everyone had left it was just Germany and Gilbert left to clean up.

"Oh I wanted to give this back," Germany said holding something out to him. "It's yours after all."

In his hand was Prussia's black cross. "I no longer need it," Gilbert said. "I'm not that guy anymore." But he took it anyways. After all just cause he wasn't Prussia, didn't mean he didn't have the Prussian spirit in him. He felt his heart beat as he pinned it to his chest, it may be different from everyone else's, but it was his.

_~Das Ende~_

AN- So I hoped you like that..it was me experimenting with not writing romance..I don't think it's the best, but some constructive criticism is welcomed. I am still looking for a beta reader, so yah...I hope to hear comments from all you lovely readers!


End file.
